hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Hu
Gods And Glory (Part A) |drops = 100 Essence |health = 250/420/550/600/650 (Nail upgrades 0/1/2/3/4) |backer = Donald Lynch |numbers_required = 1}} Elder Hu is a Warrior Dream boss in Hollow Knight. Lore Elder Hu was a traveling sage Hall of Gods: "Dreamborn god of travellers and sages" who sought to purify the borderlands of Hallownest from the Infection.Elder Hu Hunter's Journal entry: "Travelled the world tending to those affected by the plague."''Elder Hu: ''"Have you come to tame this savage, ruined land?" He reached the Mantis Village, but his own infected mind made him see the Mantis Lords and the Tribe afflicted by the plague.Elder Hu: "Many have come to purify this place, but all who dwell here are eventually consumed. Yes, even the wild bugs lurking below us. They were once proud like you, but now they are only monsters." The Mantises killed him after he attacked them.Elder Hu: "Those proud lords... were they truly monsters? I remember their eyes now... bright and clear. Why then did I fear them so? If there was madness in that village, it was I who brought it. They were right to cast me out. When I attacked, they were right to... They were right to kill... To kill... me...?" A memorial was erected in his name above the gates to the City of Tears, his tunic and beads necklace resting on top of it. In-game events The ghost of the Elder can be fought at his memorial after acquiring the Dream Nail. Still deluded in his experience with the Mantis Tribe, it warns the Knight against them.Elder Hu: "Beware dreams of glory, child. Turn back, and do not return." After its defeat, the ghost becomes aware of its madness-driven mistake. It realizes its own death before shattering in 100 Essence to be collected by the Dream Nail. Behavior and Tactics Elder Hu has three abilities: * Teleport: Warps from one area to another to avoid attacks or set up his own. * Ring Slam: Summons a row of rings, interspersed with several safe gaps, in midair before quickly slamming them all down onto the ground simultaneously. * Ring Curtain: Summons pairs of rings that slam down on the ground, beginning from the edges of the arena and moving towards the center. The ring attacks require very precise movements to dodge as they come out very quickly. Shade Cloak is highly recommended, although not completely necessary. Elder Hu will remain in place during the attacks, and his floating pattern is low enough to the ground; where attacking with the Nail is possible. Dodge the rings and get in some hits in between. Eventually, the rhythm of the attacks is easy to follow and the Knight should have no problem timing dashes and attacks. Dialogue Location Elder Hu is found in the eastern part of Fungal Wastes not too far away from the entrance of the Mantis Village and the City of Tears. 01.png!Location in Fungal Wastes}} 02.png!Ring Slam attack |Image2=Screenshot HK 03.png!Elder Hu at his grave |Image3=Screenshot HK 01.png!Arena in the Fungal Wastes |Image4=Godhome Arena Elder Hu.png!Arena in Godhome |Image5=Elder Hu Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} ru:Старейшина Ху it:Hu l'Antico